All I Want For Christmas Is
by Lexys.CPD
Summary: It's Erin's first Christmas with the Voight family. Part of the He Saved Me Universe


_**All I Want For Christmas Is**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
><strong>**Words: 1,630  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.  
><strong>**Author's Notes: This is a part of the He Saved Me Universe. This is set in the past, Erin's first Christmas with the Voight family. Think of this as an extended flashback. Enjoy. And Merry Christmas.**

* * *

><p>Erin watched them, as the small family placed the ornaments on the tree. She watched as Hank whispers something to Justin, who laughs and pushes him. She watched as Camille scolds at them.<p>

Erin sighed, as she hugged her knees closer. She knew Christmas was a big deal, but after her mother started drinking, Christmas would come and go, and there was nothing special about it. She'd see families get together, they'd have big feasts and lots of presents. And all Erin had was a mother who was intoxicated, and a bowl of cereal is she was lucky. After a few years, Christmas became nothing more than a day to hate other people.

She could feel a tug on her heart. It was her first Christmas without her mom. It was her first Christmas really alone, and she didn't know if it was what she wanted.

She didn't realize that her tears were falling down her face. She quickly wiped then, and stood up. With one last look at the happy family, she walked into her room, planning to stay in there until Christmas passed.

**Chicago PD**

Hank watched her go. He knew she must have been feeling homesick. He looked around, trying to find something. He came up with an idea. He grabbed paper and markers. He told Justin to take them to the dinner table. Then he went to Erin's room. He knocked on the door and waited.

Erin opened the door. She kept her eyes on the floor. Hank knew that she was crying, and it broke his heart.

"Listen, Justin, Camille, and I are going to write letters to Santa, and we would really like it if you joined us," Hank told her, giving her a small smile.

Erin looked at him, frowning. "Santa isn't real. You're just wasting time."

Hank shook his head. "We know that. But we do this every year. And you're a part of this family now, you have to do this with us."

"This is only temporary. I'll be gone in a few day, why would you want me to be a part of this family tradition?"

"Because you are a part of this family. You are here, with us, you're one of us."

Erin bit her lip, as she thought about what Hank told her. "Are you sure?"

Hank nodded, he gently grabbed her wrist and took her to the kitchen. He smiled when he noticed Justin had set up for four people. Hank pushed Erin so she would sit next to Justin.

Hank motioned to the makers and paper. "We write down the one thing we want most in the world. "All I Want For Christmas Is" dot dot dot. Write down what you want Erin."

The young girl nodded, as she thought hard. There were so many things she wanted for Christmas, but she didn't know what she wanted the most.

"What did you and you mother do for Christmas, Erin?" Camille asked Erin, a smile on her face

Erin looked at the table before answering. "We didn't celebrate Christmas."

Camille looked at her, surprised. "Oh, you don't believe in Christmas?"

Erin shook her head. "My mom was always drunk, so after a while I gave up."

Camille looked at Hank, not sure as to what to say.

Hank looked at Erin and grinned. "I guess we have a lot to make up for. Justin is going to show you everything there is to Christmas."

Erin turned to the young boy, who was nodding. "By the time next  
>Christmas comes, you'll be a normal teen."<p>

"Justin!"

Erin nodded and laughed. She laughed for the first time since she heard Christmas was coming. "I'll hold you to it."

Justin smirked, and turned to his father. "We're done. Can I put them on the tree?"

Hank nodded, but Erin grabbed her letter. "Why?"

"We place the letters on the tree, and after we open our presents, we read the letters, to see if you got what you wanted."

"An-and if you don't?"

"Birthday."

Erin looked at Justin, who had his hand out for the letter, Camille, who was giving her a warm smile, and Hank, who nodded. Slowly, she placed her letter on Justin's hand, and watched him leave.

Hank clapped his hands. "Who's ready for the star?"

Camille smiled and stood up. She walked to the living, where the tree stood. Hank stood up and walked to Erin.

"We want you to be a part of this, when we turn the tree on."

Erin nodded slowly, as she followed the Voight family to the living room. She stood behind them, not too far, but not close. She wasn't a part of the family, and it wouldn't feel right if she stood near them.

"Who's going to place the star on the tree?" Hank asked, as he took the gold star from its box.

"Erin," Justin called, as he rushed to her. He pushed her to the tree. Hank and Camille watched as Justin took the star from Hank and gave it to Erin. Justin then grabbed her waist and carried her up. Erin looked down, and when she saw the parents nod, placed the star on top.

Justin placed her down and rushed to then the lights on.

"Five, four, three, two, two and three quarters, two and two thirds, two and a half, two—"

"Do it Justin," Hank told him.

"I was going to, gosh," Justin muttered, as he turned the lights on.

Erin watched as the tree lit up. She felt like she had never seen anything as beautiful. She took a step forward and touched the light. She could feel the sides of her lip turn upward, into a smile.

Hank wrapped his arms around his wife and Justin, as they watched the newest member of their group take in the tree. They felt proud to give her, her first Christmas.

**Chicago PD**

Christmas morning. Erin smiled. For the first time in her life, she was excited. She stood up and got ready for the day.

She walked to the living, and saw Justin separating the presents into four piles. Erin was confused, she adding know who that fourth person is. She sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Hank and Camille entered soon after. They had huge smile on their faces. Once Justin saw them, he started to open his presents.

Hank and Camille opened theirs, at a slower pace. Hank looked at Erin and frowned.

"Aren't you going to open yours?" He asked.

Erin was confused. "I don't have any."

Hank nodded and pointed to the fourth pile of presents. She slowly moved to them and was surprised when she saw her name on them.

Smiled, she slowly opened them. She got clothes, but she didn't care. What she cared about was that the Voight family included her. They hadn't forgotten, and it touched her heart.

"Time for the fun part," Camille told everyone, as she got the letters. She handed them to her husband, who was going to read them.

"First one, All I Want For Christmas Is a bunch of presents."

Justin grinned, as he nodded. He was satisfied with his Christmas.

"All I Want For Christmas Is a kiss under the mistletoe."

Hank smiled and turned to his wife. She placed a mistletoe between them and shared a kiss.

"Argh! My eyes!"

Hank shook his head. "All I Want For Christmas Is for everyone to be happy."

It was directed to Erin, but everyone nodded. They were all happy.

"All I Want For Christmas Is a real family."

Hank and Camille stared at the letter. Justin stared at Erin. Erin stared at the floor.

"I just wanted a family to spend the day with, you know?" Erin whispered.

"Did you get it?" Camille asked, moving kneel in front of the girl.

Erin nodded. "You guys granted my wish. I got what I wanted."

Camille smiled and wrapped the young girl in a hug. Hank and Justin joined soon after.

Erin made a wish and got it. She got her perfect Christmas with the Voight family, and it was all she wanted.

**Chicago PD**

_Thirteen Years Later_

Erin stared at the tree. There was a small smile on her face. She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned their head back.

"What are you thinking about?" Jay asked, as he placed his head on her shoulder.

Erin shrugged. "My first Christmas here."

"I always wondered if Voight celebrated Christmas. I assumed he was a Scrooge."

Erin laughed, shaking her head. "Don't let him hear you say that," she whispered, as she turned to face him.

Jay gave her a smile. "Look up."

Erin looked up and saw a green plant hanging in between them.

"You know its tradition," Jay muttered, as he leaned into her.

"And we can't break tradition," she whispered, closing the gap between them.

They pulled away and smiled. Jay kissed her cheek one more time and walked away.

Erin turned around and smiled. She reached for the card on the tree. Slowly she opened it and smiled. She read what was inside.

"All I Want For Christmas Is to be a Voight," she read softly. She smiled.

"That's my favorite one," someone whispered. She turned and stared at her father. She gave him a smile. She looked back to her card.

"It was after my first Christmas. After you didn't give up on me. After this card, you made sure to make me feel like I'm a part of your family, _our family_."

"You'll always be a part of our family."

Erin smiled and hugged him. "Merry Christmas dad."

"Merry Christmas Erin," he whispered, returning the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued in I'm Gonna Be A Comeback Kid<strong>


End file.
